wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Nemean Lions
The Nemean Lions are a Loyalist Successor Chapter of the stoic Imperial Fists, raised in the 38th Millennium during the 23rd Founding. Since their inception, the Nemean Lions have steadfastly prosecuted the enemies of Mankind across the width and breadth of the known Galaxy, taking part in many notable conflicts down the millennia. Despite their relative youth, the Nemean Lions have garnered a reputation as highly dedicated and stalwart defenders of the Emperor's domain, and are always eager to answer the call-to-arms should an Imperial world be assailed by heretics, xenos or the malefic. The Nemean Lions always look forward, carving their own legends in the annals of the Imperium's history. Though only a few millennia old, the Chapter has already won many notable victories and earned the approbation of other Adeptus Astartes Chapters and even the High Lords of Terra themselves. Chapter History The Nemean Lions are a Successor Chapter raised from the genestock of the Imperial Fists' Primarch, Rogal Dorn. Created during the 23rd “Sentinel“ Founding in the early years of the 38th Millenium, their original role was to defend the Aeaean Cluster from xenos incursions but the comparative peace of this region after the Medean Crusade in M39, resulted in the Chapter taking on a more expansive role across the Imperium. The Lions have fought in most of the major conflicts of the Galaxy since their founding, from Cadia to Armageddon, the Gothic War, the Macharian Crusade and the Indomitus Crusade. This latest conflict has left the Lions depleted and they have returned to their homeworld to rebuild. A Chapter with a impressive history despite its relative youth, they seem to be paragons of loyalty and purity. Well hidden beneath the surface however lie internal divisions which if left unchecked could rip the Chapter apart. Founding In the 38th Millennium, it was decided that the Ultima Segmentum needed more Astartes Chapters to counter the constant threat of xenos attacks in the Aeaean Cluster. However the decision to make a new Founding from the world of Caelus Prime had an unusual story. King Shaka heard of this planned Founding and vowed that his people would contribute to the Emperor’s chosen. He raised a force of his finest warriors, the best that Caelus could provide and sought the help of a Rogue Trader to take him to the ''Phalanx'', the Imperial Fists' mobile fortress-monastery, and demanded a meeting with the Imperial Fists Chapter Master. He would have no other Chapter for his people and would not accept refusal. This boldness impressed the Fists and they petitioned the High Lords to include Caelus Prime as the home of a new chapter. Since Caelus was already under consideration this was swiftly approved. Shortly afterwards the 23rd Founding began in earnest. The Nemean Lions were founded and Shaka's men were among those selected for implantation of gene-seed. They were considered too old by the standards of the Astartes, having served their monarch as his most faithful retainers and warriors. Not a man amongst them were younger than twenty standard Terran years. The trials they would have to endure to become transhuman Astartes would very likely kill them in the process, no matter how courageous and strong-willed they were. To assuage any doubts, King Shaka himself was the first to undergo this arduous process, and so, the Imperial Fists' finest Apothecaries and fleshcrafters utilised arcane techniques and their finest relic medicae equipment, to ensure that they did not fail in their task of successfully transforming the mighty king and his brave warriors, from human to transhuman warrior. But as predicted, the vast majority of them died. Out of hundreds of volunteers, barely two score survived the transformation, a number that amazed the Apothecaries at the sheer hardiness of the Caelus genome. In honour of their courage the transformed King Shaka - now, newly appointed as Chapter Master of the recently founded Nemean Lions - formed a new, elite company of Astartes around the survivors, which became the core members of his Lion Guard. The newly anointed Chapter Master (for which the Nemean title of Regulus was created) Shaka was not yet done though, after seeing the quality of the arms and armour his men were being given Shaka was not satisfied. He immediately set off for the forge world of Tvastar. Shaka had heard of the ill-fated Crimson Robes, a Chapter lost in the warp since the 33rd Millenium, which had re-emerged 5 years earlier only to be assaulted by an Ork fleet and driven to the planet of Chekhov IV. There the chapter had been wiped out after heavy fighting with the savage xenos before reinforcements could arrive and repel the greenskins. The salvageable power armour and wargear had been taken to Tvastar for repair and Shaka wanted this rare cache, which included Heresy-era equipment, for his men. The Mechanicus was initially dismissive but after Shaka presented the Magos with gifts, including pelts from the incredibly rare Apex Nemean Leonis (famed for their near impenetrable hide) he was able to gain their attention. The Lions were able to augment their Mk VII armour with pieces of Mk III as a result and a few veteran squads were even blessed with full suits of Mk III armour. Even more impressive though was the almost complete suit of Mk II armour which Shaka decided would be worn by the Lion’s Chapter Champion. Shaka laid the framework for what would follow, setting up the doctrines and tactics of his chapter, including the "Hunting Lions" formation and the "Lions Talons" assault strategy which would be perfected by his successors. His legacy would be cut short though, a combination of his age when he was implanted and unforeseen failures of implanted organs meant that his health rapidly deteriorated after the first few centuries of his leadership. Shaka decreed that he would be placed into cryo sleep and woken when the choosing of a new Regulus was required or the Lions faced an insurmountable threat. Most recently Shaka was awakened to aid his brethren during the Trojan War and Noctis Aeterna, before returning to his slumber with the arrival of the Indomitus Crusade. Medean Crusade Despite the best efforts of the Bastion Chapters of the region, by the early 39th Millenium the Aeaean Cluster was embroiled in constant war. Ork Waaaghs were straining the defences of the Nemean Lions and the other Chapters defending the region. Even Caelus Prime itself was subject to several raids, a tremendous insult to Nemean pride. The culminated in the massive Waaagh of Warboss Ghidogas, who rampaged across half the Cluster before finally being halted in the orbits of Caelus Prime, Tvastar and Tymar by the forces of the Imperium. It was decided by the High Lords of Terra that these attacks could not continue and that the Imperium needed to retake both the lost ground, relieve besieged worlds and annex the neighbouring Ork territories as well. For this a Crusade would be called, drawn from both the Bastion Chapters and local Astra Millitarum forces.as well as any available detachments of other Astartes Chapters. They would strike in 3 initial battlegroups and then split off into multiple detachments to attack as many worlds as possible to keep the Orks off balance. Battle of Luhktrae In this disastrous encounter the Lion's suffered the loss of almost the entire first Speria after being betrayed by a brother Chapter which had secretly turned to Chaos. The remainder of the Lions furiously pursued and slaughtered the heretic Astartes to avenge their brothers and retrieve the Chapter's precious Terminator armour. After this incident the Regulus decreed that all brothers would be trained in the use of Terminator armour to allow for the speedy replacement of the first Speria if such a terrible event ever occurred again. Cadia's Fall Regulus Alkaios and several Speria of Lions participated in the defence of Cadia, battling traitor forces across multiple warzones. They suffered heavy casualties before withdrawing after the fall to join their brothers in the Trojan system. Trojan War The remaining Lions were embroiled in the Trojan war, a sprawling conflict orchestrated by the Alpha Legion to draw away forces that could have been sent to the Cadian system. The rebellion and its Chaos supporters were eventually crushed but not before it had succeeded in its goal. Noctis Aeterna The Great Rift left the Lions separated, with Alkaios and his forces unable to rejoin the bulk of the Chapter in Imperium Nihilus. When they eventually found a rift corridor and returned to the Aeaean Cluster they found a Sector embroiled in war, with demonic incursions, Necron encroachment and a resurgent Ork threat. Indomitus Crusade Despite the internal conflicts threatening the Sector, when Robute Guilliman and the Indomitus Crusade arrived Alkaios answered the call. Guilliman bolstered the depleted ranks of the Lions with his new Primaris marines, a revelation that deeply troubled many of the Lions. The Lions fought alongside the Crusade for the remainder of its duration, earning many accolades in battle . Notable Campaigns * The Cleansing of Zintanica V * The Trojan War. * The Third War for Armageddon. A detachment from the Lions held Hive Hartivus against multiple Ork assaults before the beginning of the season of fire. * The Battle of Vorlese. Eparchos Alexiares lead a detachment of the Lions as part of the assault on the Grand Cruiser. * The War of Beasts on Vigilus. Regulus Alkaios lead a rare gathering of the entire Chapter as part of this conflict, liberating many Hives from the clutches of Chaos and Xenos. Chapter Homeworld The Nemean homeworld is Caelus Prime, a world home to huge sprawling savanna plains that have a wide variety of animal species which either closely resemble Terran specimens or were deliberately seeded long ago for reason unknown. The Nemeans are a nomadic people with a strong warrior culture. From a young age they participate in ritualistic hunts to gain pelts. When they become marines they continue this tradition, adorning their armour with furs to show their prowess. The most accomplished warriors will show their prowess by hunting the famous Nemean Leonis. Notable Animals *'Nemean Leonis' - Similar in appearance to the Terran lion, the Nemean Leonis is the top predator of Caelus Prime. It has diamond edged claws that are known to be able to pierce adamantium armour. However particularly notable is its infamous hide. Made from a collagen material the hide is highly resistant to damage, and it only gets stronger with age. Indeed this hide is what ancient Leonis, known as Apex are famous for as it makes them nearly invulnerable. Upon reaching a certain age and size the collagen undergoes molecular conversion into a bone skin hybrid. This skin is many magnifications more resistant to damage, to extent that conventional weapons, even bolters, cannot break it. This fact, coupled with the size and prime nature required before this mutation, makes the Apex Leonis exceptionally dangerous to hunt. Something that even experienced marines will think twice on. *'Magyaran Wolf' - A species of large, wire-haired wolves that has been domesticated by the Nemeans to be used as a hunting dog. Their excellent senses and ability to point towards prey means they are highly prized by their owners. Regulus Alkaios keeps a pair of these wolves and regularly utilises them for his hunts. Fortress-Monastery The Nemean Lions' Fortress-Monastery is Mytikas Peak, positioned on a plateau overlooking the great plains of Thriasia, ancestral home of the Nemean tribes of Caelus prime. A sprawling network of the usual Astartes defences rings the perimeter and indeed from the outside the Fortress Monastery is a typical example of an Astartes fortress. Deep within the heart of the defences however is an enormous underground structure, a vast bunker that the Lions call home. It contains an extensive array of holo projectors and atmospheric processors to simulate the appearance of the plains that lie outside the many layers of stone, metal and shielding. Hundreds of tents, identical to those used by the tribes of the plains (though substantially larger), dot the artificial plain, allowing the Lions to continue to exist as they did prior to becoming Astartes and maintain the traditions that are deeply ingrained into their core while still being as well protected and safe as any other Chapter when it returns home to rest and rebuild after campaigns. Chapter Organisation The Lions are a hardened, veteran force which mostly adheres to the core concepts of the Codex Astartes but has deviated in a number of ways to better suit their chosen battle tactics and cultural history. Each Company of the Lions is called a Speria and combines all arms into flexible, balanced battle groups that do not require support from other detachments. There are no reserve Speria with the Lions, each one maintains a mix of unit types and regularly sees combat. Formations made up of several Speria are called Phalanxes and are led by the senior Hekaton (Captain) who gains the temporary rank of Praetor for the duration of the operation. The Lions favour long range firepower, with a large proportion of Devastators and Tactical squads, plus a growing number of Intercessors. Dropships and attack flyers are favoured over tanks as the Lions prize mobility over durability and rely upon rapid redeployments for a number of their core battle tactics. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Equipment The Lions have a comparatively high proportion of Mk III armour due to their inheritance of the salvageable suits from the annihilated Crimson Robes Chapter at their creation. Most of their veteran squads wear Mk III armour thanks to its suitability in assaults and durability. The remainder of the Chapter wears either Mk VII or Mk X armour, often with a Mk III helm and/or pauldrons thanks to the availability of these parts. The close relationship between the Chapter and the Forgeworld of Tvastar has enabled the Lions to acquire a number of ancient Dreadnoughts and other vehicles. Rank Hierarchy The Nemean Lions' order of battle contains several specialist formations and officer ranks not present in other Space Marine Chapters, though they largely resemble the standard Codex Astartes ranks in function if not title. In Nemean culture when a rank/title is bestowed upon a warrior it is taken as a new first name, replacing the previous one. Officer Ranks *'Strategos (Former Regulus)' *'Regulus (Chapter Master) ' *'Tetrarches (Senior officer in charge of a Phalanx)' *'Hekaton (Captain)' *'Eparchos (Lieutenant)' Specialist Ranks *'Deathspeaker (Chaplain)' *'Spiritwalker (Librarian)' *'Sangoma (Apothecary)' Line Ranks *'Dekarchos (Squad Sergeant)' *'Kontophoros (Battle-Brother)' *'Katakopo (Scout)' *'Psilos (Neophyte)' *'Aspirant' Specialist Formations Somatophylakes Leonis Comprised of the most veteran and skilled of the Chapter's Terminators, the Somatophylakes Leonis (Lion Guard) are elite Astartes clad in ancient suits of Tartaros pattern Terminator armour. Each warrior has distinguished themselves by hunting a Nemean Leonis alone and slaying it in ritual combat. These pelts are proudly displayed on their armour to show their prowess. The Lion Guard are fearsome in both hand to hand and ranged combat, dedicated to protect the Regulus with their lives. As Alkaios insists that the suits are kept meticulously repaired and maintained they do not bear the patchwork of scars that the more common Indomitus pattern wearing Anthropos carry as a sign of past deeds. Currently the Lion Guard is made up of non Primaris marines. No member of the Guard has so far been willing to attempt the conversion process. Anthropos Veteran Astartes chosen for the honour of wearing ancient suits of Indomitus pattern Terminator armour. All Lions are trained extensively in the use of Terminator armour during their initiation and at regular intervals to ensure that no matter what happens, the Chapter has warriors capable of fighting in these relic suits. When a warrior permanently dons one of these suits of Terminator armour for battle he discards his own name and deeds and takes on those of the suit, which were given by the first wearer, millennia before. The Anthropos forbid the techpriests from repairing the suits after battle, barring damage that would render the suits unusable or the wearer vulnerable. As a result each armour bears many scars which tell the tale of the armour’s countless deeds in battle. Agemae Veteran Astartes are formed into elite squads for use in the most important situations, such as vanguards, spearheading assaults and ensuring that the centre of the "Lions Claws" formation does not give way before the pincers can do their work. These squads are equipped with Mk III power armour as a sign of their status and given access to rarer patterns of bolter such as the Phobos. Currently there is only one squad of Primaris Agemae, who's Mk III armour has been enlarged and augmented by MK X parts. As the number of Primaris veterans increases the Chapter's Techmarines are looking at ways to speed up the currently slow process of enlarging the armour suits and overcoming the protestations of the machine spirits. Katakopos The Initiates of the Chapter are not formed into the traditional Scout units, instead being formed into combat units and used for both front-line combat and support roles. These young warriors fight with an unbound eagerness, desperate to prove themselves in every possible battle to gain the respect of their elders. Each one carries a ritual hand spear to dip in the blood of downed foes. Scouting for the Chapter is still carried out by the Katakopos, with the units expected to draw the foe back to the main body by skirmishing when in defence and probing the enemy lines for weakness when on the offensive. Agrianos While the rest of the Lion's Neophytes join the Katakopos, those from the Karda tribe join the Agrianos. These warriors, famed for their impressive size and aggression, are outfitted with improved Carapace armour and used for irregular warfare and commando strikes. The survivors are tempered by the combat they have seen and are able to control their bloodlust. They often gravitate to the Anthropos, eager to carve their deeds into the storied suits of scarred armour. Eumenides Specialist Vehicles Corvus Anemoi A variant of the Corvus Blackstar. It is unknown how the Forgeworld of Tvastar acquired the STC for the Corvus nor how the Lions gained permission to use the vehicle, which is normally reserved for Deathwatch use only. All records on the matter are sealed and any attempt to investigate is quickly stifled. The Corvus Anemoi is substantially different to its progenitor, having been tailored to act more as a fire support/heavy transport, trading some of the stealthy covert abilities of the standard Corvus for heavier firepower. Sporting a pair of Accelerator Autocannons alongside the standard loadout, it can unleash a blistering hail of fire onto targets before dropping a cargo of Astartes and then providing close air support and interception of attack craft and drop ships. Armed with the usual suite of halo countermeasures, this flyer is able to pierce all but the heaviest AA defences as part of strike missions. Stormraven (Dios Pattern) A variant of the standard Stormraven, the Dios pattern has a substantially lengthened body. It cannot carry a greater number of Astartes however, as the extra space is taken up by thicker armour, an improved sensor suite to provide the passengers with greater battlefield awareness and more munitions and fuel to give the Dios pattern greater staying power to support the Lions it is fighting alongside. Chapter Beliefs The Nemean Lions have retained the beliefs of the tribes of the plains, who believe in the sacred spirits of all living creatures. Oral and written histories are of great importance to the Nemeans, with Deathspeakers being responsible for maintaining the records of the Chapter. When killing an opponent a Nemean Lion will utter a death prayer to give thanks to the spirits for their guidance in combat. They will also ensure that their fallen are holding a weapon in their hand, preferably before they pass. This is to ensure that the warrior's soul returns to Caelus Prime, where they can enter the afterlife and guide the Spiritwalkers. The Nemeans regard the gene-seed Chapter Gene-Seed As a Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists, the Nemean Lions share their genetic legacy with their genetic forebears. Due to this direct link with their forebears, they have inherited many of the characteristics of their common Primarch Rogal Dorn. The Chapter's gene-seed is highly stable, though like the Imperial Fists' it is lacking the Betcher's Gland that allows a Space Marine to spit corrosive acid, and the Sus-an Membrane that allows him to enter a life-sustaining state of deep hibernation. It also possesses the additional flaw of an imperfection in the Occulobe, reducing the low light vision of the Lions' Astartes. The gene-seed has however proven to be very forgiving towards older Initiates, which when combined with the robust genetic stock of Caelus Prime has given the Chapter a higher success rate when implanting into more mature subjects. It should be noted though that this applies only to the initial implantation, older Aspirants still have a higher chance of developing complications as they age. The Chapter's Sangomas weigh this carefully against the skills of the applicant before approving such cases. Chapter Recruitment When a new batch of recruits are required, the Nemeans hold an event called the Artellian Choosing. The tribes send their most promising young to the gathering for a weeks long series of hunts, duels and ritual trials to demonstrate not only physical but mental prowess of all the potential Aspirants. Many thousands of applicants are whittled down to a few hundred candidates that will go on to the next stage. Unlike some Chapters the Lions do not permit duels to the death as part of training, only to first blood. There is still a high mortality rate for Aspirants however, the hunting of some Caelus’s deadliest creatures is integrated into the training regime and such creatures do not forgive failure. These hunts instil valuable lessons into the young warriors and teach them key skills of field craft, stealth and teamwork. The hardiness of the Chapter gene-seed allows the Lions greater than normal success when it comes to utilising older Aspirants and the Chapter will not turn away such applicants if they have skills that will prove to be an asset to the Chapter, should they survive. Primaris Marines With the revelation of the Primaris marines, the Chapter has begun the process of fully transitioning to these new Astartes. When the Chapter was chosen to be part of the Indomitus crusade, Roboute Guilliman offered Alkaios Primaris marines to fill losses sustained during the Noctis Aeterna and the conflicts preceding it. Alkaios was wary, these marines had no knowledge of Nemean culture and the traditions of the Chapter, they had gone on no hunts, earned no pelts. He decided to take one of the offered marines, the future Lt. Alexiares, and see how well he adapted. He took Alexiares to the Nemean hunting ground in the Argos. They stalked a lesser lion, with the Regulus teaching his charge the rituals of the hunt. Alexiares brought down the lion with a hunting spear and ended it with the ritual dagger in the traditional manner. Alkaios was greatly pleased at how this Primaris had embraced the Nemean ways and the respect he had shown. Alkaios decided to accept Guilliman's offer. This caused protest amongst the leadership and grumbling in the ranks. Several fights broke out between the two sides with a number of marines being injured. Philocetes spoke to the dissenters, telling them of his commune with the ancestors and the vision they had sent him, showing of how the Emperor's hand had guided Cawl's in the creation of the Primaris and that accepting these warriors would allow the Imperium to grow strong once more. This quietened most of the disagreement, for the time being at least. Alkaios announced several days of ritual sparring contests to allow the two groups to intermingle. The new Primaris acquitted themselves well, despite the vast experience of the older marines. Nevertheless the Chapter Champion Antaeus, despite being shorter and weaker than the Primaris challengers won every contest, whether bare fisted or bladed, even against marines that had been in cryo storage since the Great Crusade. The event helped to forge bonds between the two groups which would then be forged in the coming battles of the Indomitus Crusade. While the integration of the initial Primaris had been completed successfully, Alkaios decided that the majority of replacements should be drawn from Nemean stock. When the Lions finally stood down from the Indomitus Crusade, having suffered severe casualties in some of the bloodiest fighting of the conflict, he took them home to rebuild, only accepting a small boost of Primaris reinforcements. Although he had accepted the original Primaris happily, Alkaios did not want close to half the Chapter to be comprised of outsiders. With the completion of the Indomitus Crusade, fractures are beginning to show in the Chapter as the original Primaris rise through the ranks and the revelation of the Rubicon Primaris procedure further muddies the waters. Alkaios and a number of the senior officers have undergone the procedure successfully but a number of high profile failures of the upgrade procedure have not helped the matter, with some greatly respected marines dying as a result. Additionally the recent ascension of some Primaris to elite units and promotions of Primaris to officer positions has bred resentment amongst marines who feel their greater experience has been overlooked and that despite claims to the contrary, Alkaios is showing preference. The Chapter is currently in a mixed state, with many marines declining to upgrade, particularly those who are veterans of many centuries. Combat Doctrine The Lions favour a balanced approach to combat, with a mix of types within a battlegroup. They favour ranged combat overall thanks to their heritage of hunting with throwing spears but all Lions are trained in the arts of spear and sword combat and are very capable in close combat. The Lions like to coordinate their infantry and vehicles to ensure that when they advance the enemy is overwhelmed by the all-arms assault they face. They strongly favour simple yet effective strategies based around application of force. For example the "Lions Claws", which places strong thrusts on the flanks and a reserve in the centre. The enemy is pincered and surrounded by the flanks as they push into the centre before the reserve checks the counterattack and the foe is crushed via encirclement. Deathwatch Service Despite the friction that has existed between the Lions and the rest of the Imperium at times, they happily send Astartes for the Long Vigil when required. The Lions have a long and storied history of service with the Deathwatch since their founding. *'Misthophoros Apollonides' - A currently serving member of the Deathwatch. Notable Members *'Regulus Strategos Shaka' - The former Chapter Master of the Nemean Lions, responsible for the Founding of the Chapter and the formation of its culture, traditions and equipment. A huge and imposing figure even before his augmentation, Shaka was on more than one occasion mistaken for a Primarch by the primitive people of planets he fought on. Shaka spent most of his time as Regulus fighting to ensure his Chapter was well equipped for the many wars they would have to fight. Using threats, bribery and negotiation to build up his fleet and ground forces to be best equipped for any fight they may come across. Complications caused by his late augmentation resulted in his organs beginning to fail and his life span being reduced to a decade at most. Before his ill health forced him to renounce the leadership and be interred in cryosleep, Shaka wore a custom suit of Artificer armour made by the tech-priests of Tvastar. Shaka still lives and his health, while failing, still allows him brief periods out of cryo for the election of a new Regulus or conflicts of such importance that the presence of his imposing stature is necessary. Whenever Shaka now takes to the battlefield the mere sight of his silhouette can rally the Lions are inspire them to fight with three-fold ferocity. *'Regulus Alkaios' - The current Chapter Master of the Nemean Lions, ascending to the position shortly before the Noctus Aeterna. Alkaios was already a legendary figure within the Chapter, having defeated an Apex Nemean Leonis single-handedly during a hunt. During his youth Alkaios fought extensively alongside a detachment of Salamanders and gained a deep respect for the regard they showed towards the innocent civilians of the Imperium. Alkaios will do his utmost to protect the mortal humans of the worlds he fights on, though he will not allow this to compromise his battle plans or put his brothers at risk. This has gained him a great deal of adulation amongst the peoples he has saved. Alkaios can often be seen at the forefront of battle, scattering and crushing his foes with mighty sweeps of his thunder hammer, the Hammer of Hephaestus. Alkaios has recently successfully crossed the Rubicon Primaris as an example to his men that the procedure is feasible. *'First Hekaton Ilus' - The current Captain of the First Speria. Ilus ascended to the rank following the death of Captain Hylas at the hands of an Alpha Legion kill team during the re-conquest of Lernaean III. Following the confusion and disarray caused by the loss of several key leaders of the Speria, Ilus was able to stabilise the situation and rally his brothers, leading them out of the precarious situation they had found themselves in. After rejoining with Alkaios's forces, the Regulus decided to appoint Ilus as the new Captain. Ilus is a taciturn and pragmatic leader, willing to spend lives for the greater good, both those of his own men and allies. He prefers to stay at the rear, overseeing the combat strategies, waiting for the perfect moment before charging in and slaying foes with mighty blows from Imperator, his relic sword. Ilus has recently crossed the Rubicon Primaris at the request of Alkaios. *'Spiritwalker Iphaclus' - The current Chief Librarian of the Nemean Lions. Twin brother to Alkaios but his polar opposite in personality, Iphaclus is a reserved and cerebral character who avoids the limelight in favour of studying in his library. Iphaclus lacks prowess in battle, with poor marksmen scores, and average sword skill. However he has incredible strategic insight and extraordinary psychic powers. With the introduction of Mk X armour Iphaclus has adopted the Phobos pattern, preferring the extra mobility and lighter weight it affords. Rarely for a librarian he has shunned the use of a psychic hood, saying that he has more clarity and awareness without it. After persuading Alkaios that the spirits were guiding him to embrace the Primaris, Iphaclus crossed the Rubicon Primaris just after his twin, aiding his passage with his psychic powers. *'Deathspeaker Reclusiarch Philocentes' - A charismatic orator who wades in to the heaviest fire to drive the Lions to greater deeds, Philocentes is an imposing figure on the battlefield. Unusually for a Reclusiarch, Philocentes freely shows his face to his battle brothers, even on the battlefield. As is tradition, Philocentes and his fellow Deathspeakers oversee funeral rites, ensuring all fallen brothers are burnt after their gene-seed is extracted. He also records the history and deeds of the chapter's members and activity, a task he has taken from the extremely absent minded Iphaclus who is often far too busy reading his tomes. Philocentes has recently crossed the Rubicon Primaris at the request of Alkaios. ] *'Chapter Champion Antaeus' - Antaeus was a late recruit to the Astartes, initially rejected due to perceived poor suitability. He joined the Nemean PDF Cadets and swiftly gained fame, displaying impressive skill with any close combat weapon, particularly the traditional hunting spear and the long sword. He took his rejection strongly and fought hard to be recognised by both the Astartes and his superiors. Eventually he came to the attention of the Regulus and was accepted despite the reservations of the Sangomas and began the process. Two centuries later and he was a well respected warrior in the Chapter, recognised for his skills in combat. With the death of the previous champion, Antaeus was chosen by Alkaios after a ritual contest which saw him face 20 contenders in unarmoured single combat, defeating each one in a single day without taking a scratch in return. As Chapter Champion Antaeus wears a relic suit of Mk II power armour. He wields an ancient blade which bears a strong resemblance to the Black Sword of the Black Templars. Since his prowess is made clear, he does not feel the need to signal it further through pelts, choosing instead to only wear a piece of the Apex Leonis pelt which was gifted to him by Alkaios upon his ascension. Antaeus has recently crossed the Rubicon Primaris at the request of Alkaios. *'Hekaton Aristeus, Guardian of the Hunt' - Aristeus commands the 10th Speria and is therefore master of the Katakopos. As with his predecessors he is afforded the title of Guardian of the hunt, a prestigious rank within Nemean Culture. Hailing far back into the forgotten past of Caelus there are tales of the Guardians, skilled warriors who could track any prey and tame mighty beasts such as the filament wolves. Aristeus continues this legacy, teaching the neophytes his skills and organising hunts for Chapter gatherings, both at home or on campaign. Aristeus is rarely seen without Horish, his Mytikan Falcon, a fearsome bird of prey and his closest friend. Aristeus has recently crossed the Rubicon Primaris at the request of Alkaios. *'Eparchos Alexiares' - A young but already highly decorated Astartes who fought alongside Roboute Guilliman during the Indomitus Crusade. The first Primaris to be accepted by the Chapter, Alexiares was responsible for passing on the knowledge he had gained to the other Greyshields adopted by the Chapter. He was gifted a relic blade by the Ultramarines as thanks for his aid in the War of Beasts. His skill at arms and cunning intellect has seen Alkaios recently promote him to the First Speria. *'Leader Atlas' - The current commander of the Athropos who, as per tradition, has set aside his original name to assume that of Atlas. Atlas was a near mythical warrior from the Founding of the Chapter who carved his way through a horde of genestealers to secure the battleship which would become the Argos, the pride of the Chapter. Since then the various Atlas’s have always been at the heart of every battle, tallying up an incredible list of achievements and victories. The latest Atlas lives up to the name, having earned distinction in the retaking of the Trojan system and more recently in the Indomitus Crusade. *'Forgemaster Hephaestus' - A marine who was initiated alongside Alkaios, Hephaestus suffered from crippling complications which left him unable to perform his duties. He was denied the mercy of the Sangomas though by Alkaios, who was guided by the Spiritwalkers to keep Hephaestus alive and part of the Chapter. Alkaios decreed that Hephaestus would go to Mars itself to become a Techmarine. At first Hephaestus cursed and hated his friend for keeping him shackled in this crippled body, seeing it as a cruel fate. This changed when he got the Mars. The Mechanicus rebuilt his body, their technology far surpassing that available in Ultima Segmentum. Reborn in metal and faith, Hephaestus eagerly absorbed the knowledge offered to him. He returned to his Chapter as a fully fledged Techmarine and swiftly rose to the rank of Forgemaster of the Lions. When Alkaios wanted a new war weapon, only Hephaestus would do and the Forgemaster performed admirably, crafting the mighty thunderhammer which Alkaios named in his honour. Hephaestus has recently crossed the Rubicon Primaris at the request of Alkaios. Despite the increased risks this posed, it actually proved a momentous event for Hephaestus, healing several of his crippled organs and improving his health. Chapter Fleet The Nemeans have a unusually large fleet, which has served them well on the various crusades and detached operations they have undertaken. Initially they were given a respectable fleet as part of their Founding - two Battle Barges and a number of Strike Cruisers and Escorts. While this was considered suitable for the Chapter to fulfil its role, Shaka was not pleased with the situation. As part of the Bastion Chapters of the Aeaean Cluster the Lions were expected to cover a large area and their foes had sizeable fleets to call upon. Shaka was mindful of what had happened to the Crimson Robes, the scarred armour of his men a constant reminder of how vulnerable a Chapter can be in the huge universe. Shaka decided to enlist the help of the Rogue Traders he had used before, The Solar Winds of Auximite, to help him search for new ships. The Auximite by chance had already found what Shaka wanted but lacked the means to tackle it themselves - a space hulk that contained salvageable ships from a long ago conflict. Scans of the space hulk showed it was home to a human population, but no envoys that the Auximite had sent there had returned. Shaka saw the opportunities that this provided to both factions and decided to draw up plans. In a combined operation a force from the Auximite Merchant Fleet joined the Nemean Lions and together assaulted the Space Hulk. They quickly discovered that the humans were in fact an infestation of Genestealer Cults. After a prolonged engagement involving the entire Chapter sweeping the Hulk compartment by compartment, the Lions were able to defeat the Genestealers and claim the space hulk. From this they were able to cut free and claim a dozen ships, Consisting of an enormous Dreadnought, three Battlecruisers and a number of Cruisers. The Dreadnought was heavily damaged and would require extensive repairs at the orbital yards orbiting Tvastar. The Battlecruisers were relatively lightly damaged and Shaka presented them to the Magos of Tvastar as a gift in thanks for their assistance. The Cruisers would take longer to repair but several would eventually join the Chapter fleet. Freed from the threat of enemy attack the Auximite were able to begin more extensive salvage operations of the space hulk, eventually salvaging a number of minor vessels. Current Fleet Composition * 1 Battleship * 2 Battle Barges * 8 Strike Cruisers * 30 Escorts Notable Vessels Argos (Courageous class Battleship) - A huge, 16km long Battleship, the ship named Argos was salvaged by the Nemean Lions during the cleansing of a Space Hulk. The ship was damaged almost beyond repair and required a century-long refit before it was operational once more. Behind the formidable facade of armour and turrets, the Argos is comparatively under-gunned for a ship its size and has a number of structural weaknesses as a result of her traumatic history. The Mechanicus has provided an extremely strong Void shield as a result to compensate. While the ship is still a tremendously powerful asset in fleet engagements, the Argos is more highly valued for her transport ability. The interior contains an enormous artificial hunting plain, complete with numerous examples of wildlife from Caelus so that the Astartes can participate in hunts and other rituals from home as they transit to distant battlefields. Chapter Relics *''Spear of the White Lion'' - The Spear wielded by Regulus Shaka. An otherwise normal Nemean hunting spear, it was rebuilt after being shattered during the hunt for the White Lion, an extremely rare Apex Leonis which had lived to such an old age that its pelt had turned completely white. The rebuilt spear has a power blade and metalled shaft, with an impressive history of slaying enemy warlords. *''Pelt of the White Lion'' - The pelt of an extremely rare Apex Leonis slain by Shaka during a lengthy hunt. This pelt typically adorns the tank Foehammer. *'Hammer of Hephaestus' - Forged by the legendary Forgemaster Hephaestus for Regulus Alkaios, this mighty Thunderhammer was used to slay a Greater Demon of Khorne during the Trojan War. *''Armour of Pericales'' - A suit of Master-crafted Mk II armour inherited from the Crimson Robes Chapter. Wearing this suit of armour is an honour reserved for the Chapter Champion. *''Dawnbreaker'' - A power sword of unknown origin, bearing a strong resemblance to the Black Sword of the Black Templars. This well balanced duelling blade is reserved for the Chapter Champion. *''Guardian Blade'' - A power sabre of unknown origin. This blade is reserved for the Guardian of the Hunt and is considered a symbol of his status. *''Blade of Aemilius'' - A power sword gifted to Eparchos Alexiares by the Ultramarines after he fought with exceptional distinction alongside the Sons of Guilliman during the Vigilus campaign. *''Imperator'' - A power sword gifted to the Chapter by the Imperial Fists long ago. Currently this blade is wielded by the First Hekaton. *''Foehammer'' - An ancient Sicaran battle tank salvaged from the destruction of the Crimson Robes Chapter. During the 12th battle for the Gyula Heights the turret of the tank was obliterated by a Ork Titan. With no ability to repair the Sicaran turret, Hephaestus decided in desperation to graft the turret of a disabled Repulsor Executioner onto the hull. Such tech heresy shocked the Tech-priests of Tvastar when they witnessed it and they attempted to have the hybrid vehicle dismantled and rebuilt according to the STC patterns but they discovered that the Sicaran's machine spirit had overwhelmed that of the turrets and now refused to be parted with its new parts. After much consultation the Tech-priests decided to allow the vehicle to remain as it was and merely repaired it and ensured that the original temporary modifications were made permanent. Hephaestus has since petitioned the Mechanicus on multiple occasions to try and make the new hybrid a recognised pattern of vehicle but to no avail. The rarity of Sicarans, even damaged ones, is a severe hindrance to his request. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Nemean Lions wear primarily dark grey coloured power armour. Parts of the armour such as the wrist trim of the vambraces (forearm armour), poleyns (knee guards), top of the helmet and left armorial inset are given a beige colouring. The right armorial inset is yellow with a tribal design and the poleyns feature a black, hide style pattern. Unlike in more Codex-compliant Chapters, Lion Companies do not used coloured trim as a designation. Squad speciality (such as Tactical, Assault or Devastator) is not indicated as the Lions designate such positions just before battle and rely on the equipment of the unit and HUD markers to identify these units. The squad number is designated by a small Roman numeral placed on the power pack. The rank of Kontophoros is indicated by a blue faceplate and/or a red transverse crest. Veteran status is conveyed by either a full suit of Mk III armour or the wearing of a piece of Apex Leonis pelt, gifted by the Regulus. Both of them being considered a great honour by the bearer. Chapter Badge The Nemean Lions' Chapter badge is a snarling lion head in gold on a beige coloured background. Chapter Relations Allies *'Daughters of Athena' - Well-equipped and trained Astra Militarum Regiments raised on Caelus Prime alongside the Nemean Lions. The Lions have forged close bonds with the various Kori of the Daughters in the countless conflicts the two have fought in. If any are available the Lions will choose Daughters over other Imperial Guard forces in the area. *'The Solar Winds of Auximite' - An alliance of Rogue Traders who were enlisted by King Shaka to ferry him to The Phalanx prior to the founding of the Nemean Lions. They have since become closely involved with the Lions, aiding them in both warfare and diplomacy (as long as there's profit to be had of course!) *'Tvastar (Forge World)' - The closest Forge World to Caelus Prime and the provider of all of the Chapter's equipment. Shaka took great care to cultivate a strong relationship with the Magos, to ensure that they always have the Lions in their thoughts when new gear is available. Enemies *'Orks' - The Lions have a long history of conflict with the Orks, who were the primary cause of the Chapter's creation with their constant Waaaghs in the Aeaean Cluster. The Medean Crusade has broken the back of such large attacks but the Orks remain a persistent nuisance in the Cluster. *'Chaos' - The forces of Chaos are an especially hated foe of the Nemean Lions, on several occasions they have caused severe casualties for the Chapter and drawn them into long conflicts such as the Trojan War. *'Inquisition' - While not a true foe, the Lions have an uneasy relationship with the Inquisition at best, a result of the Lions putting what they consider to be the well-being of the Imperium as a whole ahead of faction politics and regarding the Codex Astartes as guidelines to be bent where possible rather than hard rules. As of yet the Lions have not drawn the true wrath of the Inquisition upon themselves but with Alkaios seeking to strengthen the Chapter as much as possible in light of recent events it may only be a matter of time before this is used as an excuse to make a move. The recent good standing the Lions have forged with the Primarch Guilliman as part of the Indomitus Crusade may give them pause however. Notable Quotes By the Nemean Lions About the Nemean Lions Gallery Nemean Lions Armorial.png Nemean Lions Tact Marine.png Nemean Lions Primaris Template.png Antaeus.jpg LionterminaTO.png Anthropos.jpg Veterani.jpg Eumenides.jpg CaelusPrime.jpg Gloriana-battleship.jpg Corvus Anemoi.jpg Ancient&Lieutenant.jpg Deathspeaker.jpg Sangoma.jpg Alkaios.jpg Shaka.jpg Devastator Nemean.jpg Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:23rd Founding